Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK 2
witaj na mojej wiki xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 17:58, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) co zrobić aby napisać coś o tej wiki na stronie głównej?--Aritika władca Guratti 17:59, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Edytuj ją!--DARNOK 2 18:01, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) i gdzie pisać?--Aritika władca Guratti 18:02, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Na samym dole zrób regulamin.--DARNOK 2 18:04, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) gdzie jest żródło dokumentu?--Aritika władca Guratti 18:05, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Jak edytujesz to masz taki ciemno-niebieski pasek.Z prawej jest źródło dokumentu.--DARNOK 2 18:08, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) powiedz jak zrobić szablon Regulamin?????????????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 18:08, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) kilknąłem to ijest _ Not _ i co ja mam z tym zrobić??--Aritika władca Guratti 18:08, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Jak to Not?--DARNOK 2 18:09, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Czy na kit-bionicle wiki jest jakiś szablon?--DARNOK 2 nie jak kliam edytój to podtym jest takie małe dwa prostkąty z napisem not i nothing! i jak klikam źródło dokumentu to w tamtum miejscy jest _ Not_ _Nothing _...teraz edytuję strone" o nas"!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:11, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) To edytuj!--DARNOK 2 18:12, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) już co dalej mam robić? W spawie strony głównej?--Aritika władca Guratti 18:15, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Zrób regulamin na dole.--DARNOK 2 18:17, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Jak????????????????????????????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 18:18, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) zrobię.powiedz tylko jaki.--DARNOK 2 18:21, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) napisz tu artykół!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:37, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) napiszesz?--Aritika władca Guratti 08:18, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) ej,mam zamiar zrobić forum:Index!!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:04, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) JUŻ maożesz już tam gadać!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:29, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Cześć.--DARNOK 2 15:45, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) elo elloe elo--Aritika władca Guratti 16:09, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Elo.Wejdź tu:http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna --DARNOK 2 16:11, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) ja tam niewchodzę bo tam jest KoŚkos-kośka i rozdaje banany,a ja tu porozdaje xD--Aritika władca Guratti 16:12, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) elo elo elo napisz tu jakiś art..--Aritika władca Guratti 16:16, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Eeeee.... Dobra.--DARNOK 2 16:18, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) pomóż mi tu bo chciałem założyć post w O wiki--Aritika władca Guratti 16:21, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) proszę o pomoc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:25, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) elo?pomóżżżżżżż--Aritika władca Guratti 16:28, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) później napisesz te sage możesz mi pomóc??????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 16:30, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Już to zrobiłem!--DARNOK 2 16:32, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Ale nie wyszło :-(--DARNOK 2 16:33, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) użytkownicy przez ź?? tak napisać może tylko analfabeta!!!(bez obrazy)--Aritika władca Guratti 16:34, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) usune tamte forum czy niech zostaną?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:37, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Zagapiłem się.I do mnie to mówisz.To ty w regulaminie napisałeś "kop'j'''owania.Kończę.--DARNOK 2 16:38, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) czemu kończysz?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:40, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) '''niemówiłem tego dociebie po prostu żartowałem' --Koleś który wlepia bany! Sorki,byłem w kościele :-P--DARNOK 2 19:02, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) spoko--Aritika władca Guratti 19:17, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Zaraz zrobię kolejny Artykół.--DARNOK 2 19:17, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) fajnie-wreście oś się kręci na tej wiki.--Aritika władca Guratti 19:20, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) I jak Grafika?--DARNOK 2 19:22, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Extra!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:25, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Jutro zacznę pisać.--DARNOK 2 19:27, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) ELO ELO 3 5 O--Aritika władca Guratti 13:28, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Elo.--DARNOK 2 13:31, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) ej fajna opowieść?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:33, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) tworze strone usera:Informacje od admina od userów!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:39, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) tam będe pisać informacje!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:39, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) co otym myślisz?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:43, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Dobry pomysł!--DARNOK 2 13:44, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) już tworze ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 13:45, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) już!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:59, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Ej,Wejdź na EB i powiedz co sądzisz o zamianach jakich dokonałem w Branar,Certavus,Galerry:Certavus --DARNOK 2 14:01, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) extra!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:03, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Te Grafiki są z BionicleSector01.--DARNOK 2 14:04, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) daj mi na bionicle kit wiki a wtedy ja ci dam!Ej zrobić kolorową strone główną?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:12, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Tak.Tak.--DARNOK 2 14:13, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) dostałeś admina?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:25, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Nie.A tobie już wysłałem.Za chwilę (5 min.-7 dni.) pewnie dostaniesz :-)--DARNOK 2 14:27, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) mam,ej jakie uprawnienia mi dałeś?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:34, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) już go tam mam może dostaniesz a może nie!Później jak nie to ci wyślę znowó.kończe bo mnie siostra która do skoły nieposzła bo chora zgania!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:35, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) +sysop,+rollback+Beau-coś tam.--DARNOK 2 14:36, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Elo żyjesz?Wylogowałeś się?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:54, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Zyję i mam się dobrze!--DARNOK 2 14:40, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) klikasz takie A na pasku narzędzi!!!I wtedy masz taki krzyryk klikasz nim w jedno miejsce i przeciągasz potem wpbierasz cciąke i gitara!!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:48, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Aha.--DARNOK 2 14:48, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki gdzie?-nie dziękuj!!!Aritika władca Guratti 14:52, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Co Dzięki gdzie?--DARNOK 2 14:53, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Nie nic nic nic nicnicnicnicnicnicnincicnicnicncijcincincinicncicncinicnc-pogóbiłem się xD14:56, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Hej czy zmienić kolor Strony głównej na KB???--DARNOK 2 14:58, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Może być!!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:05, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Robię w paincie nowe logo dla KB,ale możemy gadać.--DARNOK 2 15:07, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) tworze artykół opowieści wszystkich userów.Aritika władca Guratti 15:12, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) powiedz czy dobry pomysł?--Aritika władca Guratti 15:13, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) zrób też dla naszej wiki ale o wiele inne!Kolor czasny-po środku o_O od pasa Ackar(a nie łepetyna!!),Greh tak samo,Mata Nui tak samo z napisem czerwonym-monotype corsiva-Bionilce nasze opoiweści!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:15, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dobry pomysł z tym artykułem!--DARNOK 2 15:16, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki xD--Aritika władca Guratti 15:18, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Nie ma za co.--DARNOK 2 15:22, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Odpisz,na nowym artykóle!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:23, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok!--DARNOK 2 15:25, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) to smutne ale kończęElo elo elo kończę-admin15:34, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Ja też zrobię to logo dla KB i wychodzę.--DARNOK 2 15:35, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Już wróciłem!AdminAritika władca Guratti 17:22, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Zobacz to logo dla KB.2 godziny je robiłem!--DARNOK 2 17:23, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) No niezłe-a dla tej wiki zrobisz?????Ej co w sprawie z banem dla gormifa?--Aritika władca Guratti 17:36, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Elo?--Aritika władca Guratti 17:41, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Jesteś jeszcze?mam byłą na kompie.Przepraszam.--DARNOK 2 18:22, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) mam tera infe ale niemoge się zalogować wylogowałem się!!! Sorry ,że tak długo mnie niebyło-bom niebył w chacie ;(--Aritika władca Guratti 17:24, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) Pomóż w rozwoju KB.Ja i Kapib dużo tam zrobiliśmy.--DARNOK 2 17:54, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok,ale siostra mnie z kompa zgania!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:11, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok.--DARNOK 2 18:12, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) Ej,zrobisz tu czerwoną skórkę?????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 18:14, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) pomożesz w rozwoju mojej wiki??????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 18:26, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) najważniejsza jest tylko skurka!!! A co to?--DARNOK 2 18:29, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) To co na KB zrobiłeś na kolor szary!Tło!!!Zrób i naucz mnie,i pomóż mi z prowadzeniem tej wiki bo chce mieć taką jak twoja bo twoja jest extra!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:32, lis 9, 2009 (UTC);) OK.Postaram się to zrobić.--DARNOK 2 18:34, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) czerwoniutki ;) reddddddddd ;)--Aritika władca Guratti 18:35, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) ???O co chodzi???O te ramki,czy o co?--DARNOK 2 18:36, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) czerwone tło,tło,tło-to co na KB jest szare,popatrz!A jak możesz to jeszcze to co na KB jest pomarańczowe,to zrób umnie żółte-kumasz??????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 18:39, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) Które tło?Te ramki pomarańczowe?--DARNOK 2 18:41, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) Ja się-cię zaraz strzele-no już tak ciężko ci wytłumaczyć??????????????No wejdź na Kity bionicle wiki!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i tam popatrz co jest szare?chyba ,żę niewidzisz?Szare,szare,szare,szare,szare,szare-to to na tej wiki ma być czerwone-bo tera jest białe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:47, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) zaczyna się denerwować!!!! Wszedłem.A tu masz żółte tło!Nie kapuje o co ci chodzi!--DARNOK 2 18:49, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) No K...M....!!!!!!!!!!!k... wejdź na sam duł i k... co tam masz szarego,tłó nie strony głównej ale wiki,wszędzie jak klikniesz jest szare tło-kapisz????????????????????????????????????Oto mi chodzi!!!!!!!!Masz załapać bo niewiem co zrobie!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:52, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) Nie można zrobić czerwonego!Nie da się!A nawet jeśli to nie umiem!--DARNOK 2 18:54, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) TO SKĄD NA TWOJEJ WIKI JEST?????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 18:57, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) POPROSZE KAPIEGO!!! Nie wiem Dlaczego!!!!!A Kapib tu nie wchodzi i wątpie że to umie!--DARNOK 2 19:08, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) żyjesz?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:53, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) Nie.~(Żrat.Tak żyję)--DARNOK 2 14:55, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) to dobrze buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(nie żyjesz buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)--Aritika władca Guratti 14:56, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) Nie oszukuj Użytkowników."Mamy Wiele Opowieści.Jest ich Bardzo dużo."--DARNOK 2 14:58, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) ja kończe bo ide na film!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:20, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) To nara!--DARNOK 2 19:22, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) niełapie oco biega z BiteFight wytłómaczysz mi?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:22, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) ja też właśnie tam wszedłem xD ale niekapuję oco chodzi z tą deklaracją i.t.s--Trąba Powietrzna 10:26, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Wchodzisz i się rejestrujesz,tak?Kiedy już się zarejestrujesz masz u góry taki żółty napisik,tak?wchodzisz na swoją pocztę e-mail tam masz link Aktywacyjny i później możesz grać.--DARNOK 2 12:40, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) a jak wygląda walka z demonem lub ludźmi lub wrogami?Jak by co to się zarejerstruję do tywojego klanu!Pssyt dużo masz tam osób?--Aritika władca Guratti 20:19, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Mnie i jeszcze inną osobę czyli mojego innego wilkołaka.Z demonem i ludźmi wykupujesz czas i walczysz z nimi np.10min,20min czy 30min itd.A z wrogiem sam zobaczysz!--DARNOK 2 20:29, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) PS.Zobacz jaką Galerie Kyry'ego z Amakiem zrobiliśmy na EB!tylko dał dwa pierwsze zdjęcia(a ten Kyry w walce to ja go przesłąłem)a ja całą resztę--DARNOK 2 20:32, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) a jak tam się chodzi jak w zwykłych grach?--Aritika władca Guratti 20:36, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Nie.Tam się nie chodzi.--DARNOK 2 20:37, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) to naprzykład opowiedź jak tam się coś robi chętnie przeczytam!I można tworzyć nowe konta?Tak byś mnie sam zrobił i podał chasło!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:41, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Pokasąłem cię przez link i musisz tylko utworzyć sobie konto i szafa gra!wyślesz podanie do klanu:Wojsko Vanisherazatrucie i szafa gra!Opowiem o walce:Klikasz polowanie:Tam masz Wyszukaj konkretnego Wampira a wyżej że zwykłego.Jak on wyskoczy to sprawdź czy możesz z nim wygrać i walcz! --DARNOK 2 20:46, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) A sam niemożesz stworzyć?Bo jakoś mi się niechce a podasz mi chasło?--Aritika władca Guratti 20:51, lis 15, 2009 (UTC)Zajżyj na mój blog!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:51, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Dobra zrobię ci postać!--DARNOK 2 20:52, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) to mu zrób a ja mam jutro 4 klasówy.--Trąba Powietrzna 20:53, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Nie mogę bo będziesz na innym serwerze!A jeśli z tego linku zrobisz postać będziesz na tym samym co ja!Musisz zrobić konto sam!--DARNOK 2 20:55, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) szkoda!cześć już kończę!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:56, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) I nie mógłbyś być w moim klanie!--DARNOK 2 20:58, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Wszystkie!Było by więcej art. a i mnie bardziej polubi a ja jego opowieści uważam za do ****--Aritika władca Guratti 14:08, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) A ja pracuję dla EB!I dla KB!I dla Fanclubu!--DARNOK 2 14:10, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Ja dla EB i tu!Bom fanclub to już mi się znudźił!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:11, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Na EB Za dobrą pracę od Tworzącego Pochwałę dostałem!--DARNOK 2 14:13, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) o_O--Aritika władca Guratti 14:20, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Co?--DARNOK 2 14:21, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) że co?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:34, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) niezaśmiecajmy tymi czymiś dyskusji!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:34, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Zobacz na EB.Dyskusja Użytkownika:Tworzący.--DARNOK 2 14:36, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) To, no dobry pomysł--Aritika władca Guratti 08:42, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Co?--DARNOK 2 09:17, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) W sprawie tego co napisałeś tu: Użytkownik:Administratorzy--Aritika władca Guratti 10:37, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) No, oczywiście ser ser{sir(sor)} xD, ale oni jeszcze płyną, ale dopłyną xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:39, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, widzę ,że sie starasz o to aby je odzyskać. Może ci się uda ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 18:40, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, masz już prawa takie jak inni- aby mnie ni zabito ;p, a kit zaraz ci dam, na twojej wiki xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:42, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) No,pewnie czemu nie , wejdziesz na GG??--Aritika władca Guratti 18:47, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Masz pomuc z tą wiki!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:29, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Ej, zrobiłem plakietke naszej wiki tam gdzie jest napisane Wikia będzie Mata Nui z napisem neszej wiki, muszę dostać od ciebie zgodę aby przeprowadźić tą skąplikowaną operacje--Aritika władca Guratti 19:06, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki, pogadajmy na GG--Aritika władca Guratti 19:11, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) No to napisz coś do mnie bo jakoś od niedawna niemoge zacząć rozmowy--Aritika władca Guratti 19:13, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Napisz coś do mnie na gg--Aritika władca Guratti 19:15, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm a jakbyś włączył aktywność?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:18, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Włączyłem.--DARNOK 2 20:42, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaa to sory bo ja właśnie poszłem na film i mama siedziała ;:::(--Aritika władca Guratti 07:41, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Dodaj jeszcze szablon:Saga.- TNLewa I mógłbyś zrobić taki szablon prostokątny(eee kurde niewiem jak Ci to wytłumaczyć) wejdź na Imperium Skralli i na sam duł a tam będzie taki szablonik to chce go mieć ale abyś go zmienił i napisał w nim tak: -Wszechświat Matoran: -tu wpiszemy wszystkie opowieści o tej tematyce -Wszechświat Glatorian: -tu wpiszemy opowieści o tej tematyce i basta, tylko niewiem czy to dobry pomysł xD więc prosze o skomentowanie(a nie lanienosa krwią{jest fajne,taka gilatynowata ;p})--Aritika władca Guratti 15:34, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Darnok, mam pewną sprawę. Niedawno zrobiłem wikię i nadałem jej taki wygląd: http://pl.freevawers.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna. Powiedz, czy chcesz, aby nasza wikia też tak wyglądała? Vox22 16:35, mar 27, 2010 (UTC)